


Escape Velocity

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [153]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Teen Wolf. Allison, Stiles and Lydia go on a road trip after the events of the Nogitsune. Allison survived obviously, but Stiles need some time away from everything supernatural, Lydia excluded of course. Or it could be a Stiles and Scott road trip together. there needs to be more Scott and Stiles bro fic. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Velocity

Originally, Allison was just going to  _go_. Put Beacon Hills in her rear-view mirror for a while and drive until everything regained its former clarity.

But then Lydia had found her sorting her stuff for packing, and that meant Stiles knew, and what Stiles knew, Scott knew.

And now here she is, sitting on a rock in the middle of nowhere, watching the sun set. She’s conscious of the warmth in the stone, the dryness of the air, the stillness of time in this ancient place.

When she opens her eyes, she smiles. Stiles is perched on the edge of her rock, still in a way few would credit him being capable of. Next to him, Scott stands with his back turned to them, scanning the horizon, protecting them from anything.  Lydia stands apart, eyes closed and mouth open as she breathes in the dust and the heat like it’s fine perfume.

They camp there, pitching their tent in the ring of her car, Scott’s bike, Stiles’ jeep. They only bother with one tent now, no longer resisting the urge to pile together.

The desert nights are cold and still, but Allison is warm now. Calm and at peace, she drifts to sleep in the soft rhythm of their hearts beating as one.


End file.
